The present invention relates to screwdrivers, and relates more particularly to such a screwdriver which has a lamp assembly disposed adjacent to the driving shank and depressed to give off light for illuminating the workpiece.
Various fixed type as well as reversible screwdrivers have been developed, and have appeared on the market. When a screwdriver is used to turn a screw in a narrow, dark place, one shall have to hold a separate illuminator for illumination so that the operation can proceed. However, it is inconvenient to turn a screw by a screwdriver when one holds an illuminator in hand. FIG. 1 shows a screwdriver with an illuminator designed to eliminate this problem. This structure of screwdriver has a hollow handle covered with a transparent cap to hold a lamp assembly on the inside. The lamp assembly comprises a battery, a lamp bulb, and an ON/OFF switch. When the switch is switched on, the lamp bulb is turned on to give off light. This structure of screwdriver with an illuminator is complicated and expensive, and the mechanical ON/OFF switch tends to be damaged.